


well i think you're a jewel

by xsprinkledheart



Category: Arthurian Mythology & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 09:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20190151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsprinkledheart/pseuds/xsprinkledheart
Summary: They aren't really doing much of anything, but that's okay.





	well i think you're a jewel

It is two in the morning when Mordred wakes up, blanket wrapped cape-like around his shoulders and still wearing the wrinkly, faded Led Zeppelin t-shirt he’d thrown on. The TV still flickers, but the commotion of the movie has dulled into background noise and he’s fallen asleep even with the brightness of the screen.

Something - no, someone - shifts against him. Galahad’s glasses hang askew, head pressed against Mordred’s chest in sleep. He reaches up to Galahad’s blonde tangles of hair and he starts to remember what had happened earlier tonight, and warm engulfs him all over again. Going to some no-name diner late at night when it was snowing, streets lit ghostly yellow by the light from lamps and shops lining the sidewalk, ordering a milkshake and apple pie to split together. He’d warned Galahad that might be sweet enough to put him in a sugary coma or make him puke, but one taste of caramel and one licking off spilled milkshake foam later and Mordred decided maybe a sugar coma was worth it.

They’d spent most of the night watching obscure action and horror movies, and he remembers how his shirt had gotten so wet in the rain he’d had to peel it off and exchange it for what he’s wearing now. That’s how they spent their time - watching bad action movies and not really doing much of anything. He can still taste sweetness on his tastebuds, though.

“Mordred?” Galahad raises his head. He fixes his glasses and peels himself off Mordred.

“Yeah. I’m right here.” He sits up and curls an arm around Galahad’s shoulders.

“I’m tired. Sorry for falling asleep.” Galahad’s voice is slurred with fatigue. “Wanna go back to sleep?”

Mordred pulls the blanket from underneath him and drapes it over the two of them.

“Okay.”

He turns off the TV and they curl up together. Tonight they didn’t really do much of anything, but there’s nothing wrong with that at all. So he stays here, the lights in the cramped living room still on as the two drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> hdhdhfghdfg i have never written fluff for these two
> 
> thanks for reading! take care


End file.
